islefandomcom-20200215-history
I.S.O (Isle Stat Overhaul)
Description Now featuring custom sounds and skins! Isle Stat Overhaul is a modular gameplay overhaul for The Isle. This mod aims to correct and offer a different style of gameplay. This mod features slight realism, but is more so focused on balance. Dinosaurs are given a specific niche, and have had their stats readjusted to further fit said niche. Below is a list on what this mod has to offer: ACROCANTHOSAURUS *Acrocanthosaurus has had it's mass increased to 5000, and it's size increased for accuracy. *Acrocanthosaurus has had it's speed decreased to 22 MP/h. *Acrocanthosaurus has had it's health regen increased. *Juvenile Acrocanthosaurus' health has been fixed. ALLOSAURUS *Allosaurus has had a slight size increase. *Allosaurus has had it's speed increased to 26.7 MP/h. *Allosaurus has had a global damage nerf. *Allosaurus regens health at a faster rate, mocking it's incredible healing feat which is depicted in documentaries. *Allosaurus was given a faster bite, mimicking a hatchet bite. *Allosaurus was given new sounds. ANKYLOSAURUS *Ankylosaurus has had it's weight mass and health increased to 4050. *Ankylosaurus has had it's bone break chance increased. *Ankylosarus has had it's bleed resistance increased. AUSTRORAPTOR *Austroraptor has had it's health increased to 450. *Austroraptor has had it's speed increased to 28 MP/h. *Austroraptor was given 2 bleed. BARYONYX *Baryonyx has had it's mass increased to 2540, and it's size increased for accuracy. *Baryonyx was given 3 bleed. CARNOTAURUS *Carnotaurus has had it's speed increased to 33 MP/h. *Carnotaurus has had a global damage nerf. *Carnotaurus regens stamina at full rate when trotting or walking. *Carnotaurus has had it's stamina resting recover amount increased to 3 *Carnotaurus has had it's health increased to 2000. *Carnotaurus has had it's turning radius nerfed. DIABLOCERATOPS *Diabloceratops has been entirely overhauled. It's mass has been increased to 2875. *Diabloceratops was been given a bleed of 3. DRYOSAURUS *Dryosaurus has had it's speed increased to 28.5 MP/h. *Dryosaurus has had it's health increased to 450. GALLIMIMUS *Gallimimus has had it's speed increased to 35 MP/h. GIGANOTOSAURUS *Giganotosaurus has had it's speed decreased to 21.9 MP/h. *Giganotosaurus has had it's health increased to 7000 *Giganotosaurus has had it's ambush speed increased. HERRERASAURUS *Herrerasaurus has had it's speed increased to 27.4 MP/h. *Herrerasaurus was given a bleed of 3. *Herrerasaurus has had it's health increased to 265. MAIASAURA *Maiasaura has had it's weight mass increased to 2722. *Maiasaura's bone break was made a 1% chance. PACHYCEPHALOSAURUS *Pachycephalosaurus has had it's health increased to 700. *Pachycephalosaurus has had it's mass increased to 500. SHANTUNGOSAURUS *Shantungosaurus has had it's speed decreased to 19 MP/h. *Shantungosaurus has had it's stamina increased to 240. *Shantungosaurus has had it's weight mass increased to 12k, and it's health increased to 16k. SPINOSAURUS *Spinosaurus was given 2 bleed. STEGOSAURUS *Stegosaurus has had it's mass and health increased to 4050. SUCHOMIMUS *Suchomimus has been entirely overhauled. It's mass has been increased to 4450, and it's size increased for accuracy. *Suchomimus has had it's speed increased to 22.98 MP/h. *Suchomimus was given a bleed of 2. THERIZINOSAURUS *Therizinosaurus has had it's speed decreased to 23 MP/h. TRICERATOPS *Triceratops has had it's mass decreased to 7.5k. *Triceratops has had it's bleed decreased to 14. *Triceratops has been sped up slightly. TYRANNOSAURUS *Juvenile Tyrannosaurus has had it's speed increased to 28.7 MP/h. *Juvenile Tyrannosaurus has had it's mass decreased to 950. *Sub Adult Tyrannosaurus has had it's speed decreased to 24 MP/h. *Sub Adult Tyrannosaurus has had it's damage increased to 500. *Sub Adult Tyrannosaurus' bone break was made a 2% chance. *Adult Tyrannosaurus has had it's health increased to 6200. *Adult Tyrannosaurus was given 2 bleed. *Adult Tyrannosaurus has had it's bite fixed. *Hypo Tyrannosaurus has been buffed for server admins. *TSL Tyrannosaurus has been updated to the Adult Rex stats. I may make it a variant in the future. UTAHRAPTOR *Utahraptor has had it's speed increased to 28.9 MP/h. *Utahraptor now deals 65 damage. VELOCIRAPTOR *Velociraptor has been given a bleed of 1. FISHERS *Until the mechanic for diving is in, fishers can walk underwater. Trivia Category:Mods Category:Rebalancing